gofffandomcom-20200214-history
House Tyrell
House Tyrell of Highgarden is one of the Great Houses of The Seven Kingdoms, being Lords Paramount of the Mander and the liege lords of The Reach. A large, wealthy house, its wealth is only surpassed among the Great Houses by House Lannister, and the Tyrells can field the greatest armies. Additionally, if they call the ships of the Redwyne fleet, the lords of the Shield Islands, and the coastal lords, they can command a navy that equals if not surpasses the royal fleet of King's Landing. Highgarden is an ancient seat of rule and the heart of chivalry in The Seven Kingdoms; the Tyrells style themselves 'Defenders of the Marches' and 'High Marshals of The Reach', and traditionally, they have been Wardens of the South in addition to Lords Paramount of the Mander. Their sigil is a golden rose on a green field, and their words are "Growing Strong". Members of the family tend to have curly brown hair and brown eyes. History: Kingdom of the Reach: Unlike most other Great Houses, the Tyrells never ruled as kings. Instead, they trace their line of descent through the female line to the legendary Garth the Gardener, the mythical first King of The Reach reigning in the Age of Heroes, and the son of the equally mythic Garth Greenhand. Members of House Gardener, the ruling house of the Kingdom of The Reach, periodically intermarried with lower ranking houses of The Reach such as House Tyrell. The Tyrells served as stewards to House Gardener. Ser Alester Tyrell, the founder of the house, was an Andal knight and adventurer who showed such prowess at arms that he was named the champion and sworn shield of King Gwayne V Gardener, the last of the Three Sage Kings. Ser Alester's eldest son also became a notable knight, but died in a tourney. Alester's second son, Gareth, was of a more bookish bent and never achieved knighthood, choosing instead to serve as a royal steward. He and his son Leo performed their duties so well, the Gardeners made the office of High Steward hereditary. It is from Gareth that today’s Tyrells descend. During the minority of King Garland VI Gardener, a member of House Tyrell ruled the Reach in his name as Regent. When Lords Manderly and Peake instigated a civil war to see their respective wives, both daughters to the senile old King Garth X Gardener, succeed as Queen of the Reach, Ser Osmund Tyrell, the High Steward of Highgarden, led an alliance of two score houses to put down the rebels and reclaimed the ruins of Highgarden which had been sacked by a Dornish king and his raiders. Ser Osmund placed a second cousin of the late Garth X, who has been killed by the raiders, upon the new throne as King Mern VI Gardener. Relying on the able counsel of Ser Osmund, and later Osmund's son Ser Robert Tyrell, and finally Robert's son Lorent Tyrell, King Mern ruled well, rebuilding Highgarden and doing much and more to restore the power of The Reach and House Gardener. Mern VI was so pleased with them that he gave Ser Robert the hand of his youngest daughter in marriage, thereby allowing the following generations of Tyrells to claim decent from Garth Greenhand. That was the first marriage between the two houses, and nine more unions followed in the passing centuries Following the defeat and death of King Mern IX Gardener and his other kin at the Field of Fire during Aegon's Conquest, Harlen Tyrell, hereditary high steward of The Reach, surrendered Highgarden to Aegon the Conqueror. As a reward, Harlen was granted the castle along with dominion of The Reach as Lord Paramount of The Mander. As Wardens of the South they frequently warred with the Dornishmen, who remained independent. Harlen disappeared in the Dornish sands during the First Dornish War. Family: * Lord {Luthor Tyrell}, Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of The Reach and Warden of the South. Died in a hawking accident. ** Lady Olenna Tyrell, his widow from House Redwyne, the head of the family, She is known as the 'Queen of Thorns' *** Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of The Mander, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of The Reach, Warden of the South. **** Lady Alerie Tyrell, from House Hightower, his wife. ***** Willas Tyrell, his eldest son and heir. He has a crippled leg. ***** Ser Garlan Tyrell, his second son. Called 'Garlan the Gallant'. ****** Leonette Tyrell, his wife, from House Fossoway. ***** Ser Loras Tyrell, his third son. Called 'The Knight of Flowers'. ***** Margaery Tyrell, his daughter. *** Lady Janna Fossoway, Sister of Lord Mace Tyrell, and daughter of Lady Olenna Tyrell. **** Ser Jon Fossoway, Husband of Lady Janna Fossoway, the Knight of New Barrel. A genial man *** Lady Mina Redwyne, Sister of Lord Mace Tyrell, and daughter of Lady Olenna Tyrell. **** Lord Paxter Redwyne, Husband of Lady Mina Redwyne, Lord of the Arbor. ***** Ser Horas Redwyne, the son and heir of Paxter and older twin to Ser Hobber. ***** Ser Hobber Redwyne, the son of Paxter and younger twin to Ser Horas. ***** Desmera Redwyne, their daughter. * Garth Tyrell, his uncle. Called 'Garth the Gross'. Lord Seneschal of Highgarden. ** Garse Flowers, Garth Tyrell's bastard son. ** Garrett Flowers, Garth Tyrell's bastard son. * Ser Moryn Tyrell, his uncle. Lord Commander of the City Watch of Oldtown. ** Ser Luthor Tyrell, Moryn's eldest son. Married to Elyn Tyrell. *** Elyn Tyrell, his wife, from House Norridge. **** Ser Theodore Tyrell, Luthor's eldest son. Married to Lia Tyrell. ***** Lia Tyrell, his wife, from House Serry. ****** Elinor Tyrell, Theodore's daughter. Handmaiden to Lady Margaery Tyrell. ****** Luthor Tyrell, Theodore's son. A squire. **** Maester Medwick, Luthor's second son. A Maester. **** Olene Blackbar, Luthor's daughter. Married to Ser Leo Blackbar. ***** Ser Leo Blackbar, her husband. ** Leo Tyrell, Moryn's second son. Called 'Leo the Lazy'. Studying at The Citadel. * Maester Gormon, his uncle. A Maester. Distant relations of the main branch are: * Ser Quentin Tyrell, a cousin of Lord Mace. ** Ser Olymer Tyrell, Quentin's son. *** Lysa Meadows, his wife. **** Raymund Tyrell, Olymer's eldest son. **** Rickard Tyrell, Olymer's second son. **** Megga Tyrell, Olymer's daughter. Handmaiden to Lady Margaery Tyrell. * Maester Normund, a cousin of Lord Mace. He is in service at Blackcrown. * Ser {Victor Tyrell}, a cousin of Lord Mace. Slain by The Smiling Knight of The Kingswood Brotherhood. ** Victaria Bulwer, Victor's daughter. Widow of Lord Jon Bulwer. *** Lord {Jon Bulwer}, the previous lord of the house. Died of a summer fever. **** Lady Alysanne Bulwer, Victaria's daughter. The Lady of Blackcrown. ** Ser Leo Tyrell, Victor's son. *** Alys Tyrell, his wife, from House Beesbury. **** Alla Tyrell, Leo's eldest daughter. Handmaiden to Lady Margaery Tyrell. **** Leona Tyrell, Leo's second daughter. **** Lyonel Tyrell, Leo's eldest son. **** Lucas Tyrell, Leo's second son. **** Lorent Tyrell, Leo's third son. Events: Category:House Category:Noble House Category:Great House Category:House from the Reach Category:House Tyrell